


But if you let me I can change the world for us

by Halja



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Jealousy, Light femslash, Mentions of past abuse, Possibly OOC?, Post-Series, Pre-Femslash, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Contessina impara a convivere con la madre del figlio di suo marito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Medici Fanworks Exchange su Tumblr e per il prompt di gorgonstortello: Contessina/Maddalena from enemies to friends to (maybe) something more?

 

 

La prima volta che Contessina la vede, non è davvero _lei_ che guarda. È sui suoi riccioli di rame che si sofferma il suo sguardo, sulla curva candida del suo collo e quella morbida del suo seno – in quel momento, non coglie la diffidenza nei suoi occhi chiari, il nervosismo nei suoi passi che nemmeno la schiena dritta e l’espressione sicura riescono a nascondere.

 _È bella,_ pensa semplicemente, e l’ira le brucia le vene e le gela il cuore nel petto.

È bella, e Cosimo – quel marito sempre troppo distante eppure mai abbastanza lontano dalla sua mente o dalla sua anima, l’uomo che l’ha odiata per averlo salvato, per essersi resa conto che la loro famiglia e la loro città avevano ancora bisogno di lui e per aver imparato ad amarlo in vent’anni di rancori e di silenzi - ha scelto di portarla a Firenze con sé. Per punirla, probabilmente, e farle pagare il prezzo delle sue azioni con l’umiliazione di vedere ogni giorno suo marito assieme alla sua amante, nella casa che lei stessa ha governato e sorretto mentre Cosimo era in esilio. O, forse, per un semplice capriccio, di quelli che un uomo ricco può concedersi senza destare troppo scandalo.

La prima volta che la vede, non riesce a trattenersi dal pensare ad Ezio, al dovere di una moglie e di una madre e a tutte le occasioni che ha perso e sacrificato.

 

 

La prima volta che la guarda e la vede per davvero – _lei,_ non il fantasma delle mani di Cosimo sulla sua pelle bianca, non il ricordo evanescente di Ezio riflesso nel suo bel viso come una presa in giro silenziosa – sente ancora il calore delle dita di suo marito intrecciate alle sue, la sua presenza solida e reale alle sue spalle.

Maddalena non ha nessuna mano da stringere, e nessuno che le stia accanto: Cosimo sembra averla ormai dimenticata, come un giocattolo vecchio che non lo diverte più, e Marco Bello è partito e non tornerà. Le serve di Contessina, poi, sono fedeli alla loro padrona e stanno bene attente a non dare troppa confidenza alla schiava di suo marito. Tutto ciò che le rimane è un figlio dal padre incerto che le cresce piano nel ventre, da allevare da sola in una casa in cui non è mai stata la benvenuta.

Una parte di Contessina sente che dovrebbe esserne contenta. E che forse farebbe meglio a cogliere questo momento, prima che Cosimo possa di nuovo cambiare idea sulla sua schiava, e venderla a Genova, come vorrebbe Lucrezia.

Ma è difficile vederla così, isolata e straniera e vestita di nero come una vedova in lutto, gli occhi stanchi e tristi, e pensare ancora a lei come una rivale, come un pericolo.

E poi, si dice Contessina la notte, rigirandosi insonne in un letto che non è più vuoto e freddo come un tempo, per quanto Cosimo le parli di porte chiuse e legami spezzati e per quanto lei _voglia_ credergli, c’è comunque la possibilità che il figlio di Maddalena sia veramente suo. E lei, ancora una volta, deve fare la cosa giusta per la sua famiglia.

 

 

I primi tempi, le cose non sono facili. Non che Contessina si aspetti il contrario.

Maddalena continua a guardarla con occhi sospettosi e sfuggenti, come un animale selvatico che si prepara alla fuga e intanto tiene d’occhio il cacciatore per non essere colto alla sprovvista dal suo attacco. Contessina non sa se sia felice di essere rimasta lì o se avrebbe preferito che Marco Bello la portasse con sé, se le sia grata per la sua decisione di crescere il bambino che porta in grembo come se fosse anche suo o se la incolpi per quella di Cosimo di abbandonarla. Non glielo chiede. La schiava di suo marito non è l’unica donna ad aspettare un figlio e ad avere bisogno di attenzioni e riguardi nella sua casa, e, tra le ansie da genitori alle prime armi di Piero e Lucrezia e i tentativi della sua famiglia di tornare alla normalità dopo tutti gli intrighi e il dolore e gli addii e la morte, sembra che non ci sia mai tempo per affrontare discorsi di quel genere.

Non chiede nulla a Maddalena, per un po’, e si limita a ordinare ad Emilia di assegnarle compiti via via meno pesanti e più semplici – ignorando le proteste e i commenti della sua serva – quando il ventre della schiava inizia lentamente ad ingrossarsi.

 

 

\- Grazie – le dice un giorno Maddalena, dopo che lei l’ha difesa dai rimproveri troppo aspri di un gruppo di servette che in lei non vede nient’altro che una cortigiana dalle mani troppo delicate e troppo poco avvezze al lavoro.

La schiava aspetta che siano sole, per pronunciare tra i denti quella parola che sa per metà di dovere e per metà di gratitudine sincera, e la fissa con occhi allo stesso tempo guardinghi e curiosi. Contessina la guarda e annuisce senza dire nulla, prima di andare per la sua strada.

Mentre si allontana, continua a sentire lo sguardo intenso dell’altra donna sulla sua schiena.

 

 

Nei mesi successivi, iniziano a parlare. Non come padrona e serva, una che impartisce ordini e l’altra che annuisce e li esegue, e neppure come amiche, non _esattamente._ Ci sono ancora un sacco di esitazioni e silenzi e pause scomode, tra di loro, anche se la freddezza di un tempo sembra essersi persa, almeno un po’.

Forse è la gravidanza dell’altra donna ad intenerirla, facendola ripensare al sorriso stanco ma luminoso di Lucrezia, ricordandole i tempi in cui lei stessa portava un figlio in grembo e lo sentiva crescere giorno dopo giorno dentro al suo corpo. O, forse, si sta semplicemente abituando alla presenza di Maddalena: preferisce tenerla accanto a sé, ora che la nascita si avvicina sempre di più, per tenere d’occhio la sua salute e quella del bambino, tanto che la sua presenza silenziosa al suo fianco adesso le sembra quasi scontata.

Ci sono sere in cui, quando le faccende del giorno sono state tutte portate a termine e non c’è più nient’altro da fare, parlano di Carlo, di quel figlio che appartiene un po’ all’una e un po’ all’altra – più il tempo passa, più quelle parole suonano _vere_ , in qualche modo – e che porterà il nome della famiglia di Cosimo. Parlano della carriera ecclesiastica a cui suo padre lo avvierà, del suo futuro, di come potrebbe diventare da grande.

Talvolta, nelle serate più limpide e miti, Maddalena dice che gli racconterà della Circassia, di quella terra che lei stessa non ricorda più tanto bene come quando era più giovane ma che tra le sue labbra ha ancora un nome diverso, dai suoni bizzarri e alieni eppure stranamente affascinanti. Questo succede più raramente, e quelli che la sua serva si lascia sfuggire sono solo pochi accenni a donne dagli occhi chiari e le chiome rosse e bionde e uomini forti dai visi pallidi e le barbe folte, a notti gelate e mari limpidi e a vecchie fiabe e filastrocche che ormai ha dimenticato almeno per metà ma che reciterà comunque al suo bambino.

Contessina rimane ad ascoltarla in silenzio, e quando finisce non le chiede mai del luogo in cui è nata, né di come e perché è giunta a Venezia e poi nel letto di suo marito. Ci sono domande di cui non vuole sapere le risposta e altre le cui risposte sono troppo facili da intuire.

 

 

Le loro conversazioni finiscono per diventare una consuetudine, e nemmeno una poi così noiosa o sgradevole.

A volte, quando Maddalena le racconta un po’ più di sé e poi si interrompe – forse temendo d’aver detto troppo, di essersi resa vulnerabile davanti ad una donna che ha una sola ragione per tenerla con sé e nessuna per amarla – e il suo sguardo si fa freddo e distante, è Contessina a riempire il silenzio e a parlare della sua infanzia e della sua giovinezza, di quello che ricorda di sua madre e perfino delle sciocche, frivole poesie che le dedicavano certi suoi corteggiatori, un tempo.

A volte, anche se entrambe rimangono sempre un po’ stupite e disorientate quando succede, riescono perfino a ridere insieme.

 

 

Non parlano mai di Cosimo, se non brevemente, per discutere di Carlo.

Dovrebbe sembrarle strano, dal momento che, se non fosse stato pe lui, loro due non si sarebbero mai nemmeno incontrate. Ma a Contessina va benissimo così, ed è certa che sia lo stesso anche per Maddalena.

Parlare di lui potrebbe porre fine alla pace – la tregua? – che si è instaurata a fatica, giorno dopo giorno e passo dopo passo, tra di loro.

E, Contessina deve ammetterlo, l’idea che _tutto questo_ – questo armistizio o amicizia o qualsiasi altra cosa sia – finisca non le piace, e non solo perché questo renderebbe di nuovo le cose troppo complicate per entrambe.

 

 

Non parlano mai di Cosimo – tranne una volta.

Contessina ha già sorpreso diverse volte Maddalena a disegnare, nel tempo libero che ormai le viene concesso sempre più spesso perché non si affatichi troppo. Ha osservato le sue dita rapide ma attente che si muovevano sopra il foglio, gli occhi chiari assottigliati e le sopracciglia corrugate per la concentrazione, i riccioli rossi che le ricadevano sulla fronte bianca.

Un giorno, fa l’errore di chiederle di mostrarle i suoi schizzi, e Maddalena, dopo un attimo d’esitazione, fa l’errore di accontentarla.

I ritratti di Marco Bello le riempiono la bocca del sapore amaro della nostalgia, mentre segue con lo sguardo le righe leggere e curate, tracciate da una mano un po’ inesperta ma guidata da un occhio ben attento a cogliere ogni dettaglio: i muscoli del petto scoperto, il mento ombreggiato di barba, i ricci scuri e fitti. Ma sono i lineamenti di Cosimo, il suo sguardo penetrante e la piega seria delle sue labbra ritratti in bianco e nero tra una pagina e l’altra, a costringerla a spingere di nuovo i fogli tra le mani dell’altra donna in uno scatto nervoso, come se le avessero scottato le punte delle dita.

\- È stato lui ad insegnarti? – chiede, senza riuscire a trattenersi, ma mantenendo in qualche modo la voce calma e ferma.

Maddalena le lancia uno sguardo di sfida e si stringe le sue opere al petto gonfio, come per proteggerle da lei. – Sì, è stato vostro marito – risponde semplicemente: - A Venezia. –

Forse è il ricordo di un anno passato da sola, tra preoccupazioni e rimpianti, ad odiare il modo in cui Cosimo le aveva detto addio in carcere e quello in cui poi se n’era andato senza dirle una parola, che le stringe il cuore e la gola in una morsa. O forse, è rendersi conto all’improvviso che la loro storia non è cambiata e che loro due sono sempre le stesse, ancora serva e padrona, amante dimenticata e moglie allontanata e poi riaccolta, Maddalena di Circassia e poi Venezia e Contessina de’ Bardi e de' Medici di Firenze, a farle quell’effetto.

Forse, sussurra una voce flebile da qualche parte dentro di lei, è qualcosa di completamente diverso.

 

 

Passano giorni – giorni silenziosi, giorni senza parole né disegni né domande – prima che Maddalena prenda l’iniziativa e cominci a raccontare.

Il suo racconto parla di una schiava spaventata, il terrore nascosto sotto gli abiti provocanti e il trucco costoso, e di un uomo gentile e solo e arrabbiato venuto da lontano, da una città per cui era pronto a dare tutto e che l’aveva tradito e poi gettato via. Parla di minacce e di promesse, di speranze, di prospettiva e di nature morte e del pensiero inquietante di un coltello troppo vicino al viso – il viso di una cortigiana, opera d’arte e merce di scambio – che a poco a poco si faceva sempre più lontano.

Maddalena tiene la schiena dritta e la testa alta, e non abbassa lo sguardo mentre le dice tutto questo. Non cerca di ispirarle pietà o tenerezza, le narra di ciò che è successo – a lei, a Cosimo – e basta, con parole svelte, quasi dure.

Contessina la ascolta, fino alla fine della sua storia.

 

 

\- Posso farti un ritratto? –

Quella domanda arriva improvvisa, completamente inattesa. Quando la sente, Contessina alza lo sguardo dai conti di cui si sta occupando, stupita, la gestione della sua casa momentaneamente dimenticata.

Per un attimo, ricorda i fogli, ricorda i ricci di Marco Bello e gli occhi di Cosimo. Ricorda la cura, l’attenzione, la passione segnata con tratti chiari e netti sulla carta – e sente le guance scaldarsi un poco.

Maddalena le sorride, quando accetta la sua proposta, e la fissa con uno sguardo limpido e intenso. Contessina ripensa alla prima volta che l’ha vista e si chiede cosa stia pensando di lei – se anche lei la trovi bella.

Se la mano di Maddalena le sfiora la fronte per sistemare una ciocca di capelli scuri sfuggita all’acconciatura e poi si sofferma quasi per sbaglio sulla guancia o sul collo, e se la sua bocca le si avvicina un po’ troppo all’orecchio mentre le chiede di cambiare posizione e voltare un po’ il capo perché la luce le illumini meglio il viso, nessuna delle due dice niente.

 

 

Se è la mano di Contessina a stringere saldamente quella di Maddalena, mentre Carlo – figlio di Cosimo, figlio di entrambe – fa finalmente il suo ingresso nel mondo, e se sono le sue labbra ad avvicinarsi alla fronte madida di sudore dell’altra donna per mormorare incoraggiamenti e rassicurazioni, nessuna delle due ne fa parola con nessun altro. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
